Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales
This once former unknown CAW Superstar has captured the attention of the fans by being 1 of the most Technically Sound talents in CAW, he is also a spic. Reason why is because Gonzales has excellent agility that gives him the edge in the Heavyweight Division. Also, Gonzales uses his intelligence to gameplan against his opponents. Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales lacks Strength for a heavyweight though. His ability to garner the crowd support is unmatched by any other. = Bio on Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales = Started in the independents in August of 98 with a hard time getting wins. In Early 2002, Gonzales signed to the Bolt Wrestling Federation where Gonzales went from an Opener to a Mid-Card. Then, in Mid-2002, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales opened the Original XGWL and captured 7 XGWL World titles & 1 XGWL Light-Heavyweight Championship. In Early 2004, The Original XGWL went south. After the Original XGWL closed, Gonzales joined XCWA shotyly after. During Tony's stint in XCWA, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales was mostly an opener or Lower-MidCard level. Gonzales left XCWA in Mid 2006 due to a lack of push. In Late 2006, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales recieved offers to join TWF & WWA. Thinking of something clever, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales decided to join both of them at the same time. In January 2007, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales defeated Aaron Bielert at WWA Apocalypse to capture his 1st world title in 3 years. Then in Febuary, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales lost the WWA title to Chris Eber. Then in March 2007, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales lost to Munich on TWF forcing Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales out of TWF. Then 2 weeks later, WWA was closed down by "The Big fed in Stanford, CT." The neGonzales Month, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales served as a Comentator on (US)FWA from April until June when (US)FWA Closed down. Then the neGonzales month, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales launched the NEW XGWL on the VBC Network. Now, the XGWL is 1 of the biggest CAW shows on the internet as an indy CAW show. Also, Gonzales is in CCL & ACW, and for the 1st time doing triple duty on 3 CAW shows. Stats on Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales * Allegiance: Face (Aug 1998-Jan 2007, July 2007-pres) Heel (Jan-Mar 2007) * Style: Technical/Showman Official Theme Songs Used *"Can I get A..." by Jay-Z 1999-2002 *"Still Dre" by Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg 2002-2007 *'"Sick Vendetta" by Eva Trill' 2007-2010 *'"Classic"' by Kanye West, Nas, KRS-One & Rakim Special Use Theme songs *"La Raza" by Kid Frost - Used for an Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show in Nov 2007 *"Hip-Hop" by Royce Da 5'9" - Used in a June 2007 house show against Manik CAW Shows Bold indicate current shows a part of *'XGWL' (2007-Pres) *TWF (2007) *WWA (2007) *'New-WWE '(2009-Pres) *'CCL' (2010-Pres) *'ACW' (2010-Pres) Finisher & Signature Moves *'Sharpshooter' (1998-pres) *'Padre Poppa' (2007-pres) *T-Bone Suplex/Charger Suplex (1999-pres) *Float Over DDT (2001-Pres) *Triangle Hold (2006-present) *German Suplex (2000-Pres) *Missle Dropkick (1998-Pres) *Double Arm Suplex (2006-Present) *Russian Leg Sweep (1998-pres) *Hurracarana (2001-Present) *Moonsault (2001-Present) *Drop Toe Hold (1998-Present) *Gunn Stinger (2004-2006, 2008-Pres) *Samoan Drop (1998-2003, 2007-Pres) *Many variations of a Bulldog (2000-2003,2006-Pres) *Dragon Sleeper (2004-pres) Past Signature Moves *Cool Stunner (1998) *Jack Hammer (1999-2006) *Ice Bottom (1999) *STF (2001-2007) *Reverse Death Valley Driver (2000-2003) *Atomic Drop (1998-2002, 2005, 2007) *Powerbomb (1998-2005) Title Reigns Italic indicates efeds *'' Original XGWL (2002-2004)'' ::*7x XGWL World Championship ::*1x XGWL Light-Heavyweight Championship * XGWL Modern (2007) ::*2x XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Champion * ZXWWF ::*1x ZXWWF Tag Team Championship (w/ Bonercrusher Enrique) *'New-WWE' ::*4x World Heavyweight Champion *'New Age Wrestling' ::*2x NAW Hardcore Champion Gonzales's Entrance Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales always comes out with that confidence & the drive to get the job done with alotta Style. Gonzales grabs the energy from the crowd as soon as Gonzales comes out to the ring. His MO when coming out is to grab the audience's support. = Commentary = Shows that Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales commentated for: XGWL/XGW, HWA, HCA, (US)FWA. =Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's partners, managers & Friends= * Arturo Loco (1998-1999, Jan 2007-pres) Tag Team Partner in Team 619 & Brother * "Mackin' 2 da Max" Richard (Dec 2006-pres) Tag Team partner in Team 619 & Cousin * Tammy (2003-pres) Valet * "Bonercrusher" Enrigue (May-July 2007) Tag Team partner in Badd Additude in ZXWWF * Chris Eber (Jan-Feb 2007) Black Army Teammate in WWA * Maria Rodrigues (Jan-Mar 2007) Black Army teammate in WWA *Karnage * Sherman =Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's Rivalries= * Capitain Loogie (2000-2001) underground scene * Grave Digger (2002-2004) Old XGWL * Goldberg (2003) XCWA * Aaron Bielert (2007) WWA: Rivalry started when Gonzales & Chris Eber formed the Black Army & Gonzales captured the WWA Championship * Chris Eber (2007, 2008-Pres) WWA: A civil war started within the Black Army when Chris Eber & WWA GM Ted Debiasi screwed Gonzales out of his WWA Championship. Then Ted Debiasi & Chris Eber denied Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales a rematch. XGW: Ever since the merger with MIW & XGWL, Chris Eber naturally aligned himself with Kevin McMillan to try to wreak havoc on Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales. * Blood Gang (2007) TWF: Making his debut on TWF on Episode 6, Gonzales faced Vato Loco of the Blood Gang. After te Match, the rest of the Blood Gang attacked Gonzales. At the After the Lovin PreShow, Gonzales got his revenge against the Blood Gang by teamming with Joe Cool & prince Steffan to beat down Vato Loco, baby Gangster & Lifer. * Paul Heyman (2007) TWF: On Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's search for the Blood Gang, he runs into the TWF Ringmaster: Paul Heyman. Gonzales then attacks Paul Heyman when Gonzales wasn't able to get the answer Gonzales wanted on where was the Blood Gang. Later that night, Paul heyman pitted Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales against New Jack in a 1st Blood Match. Then Gonzales was then granted a match against the whole Blood Gang for beating New jack. A few weeks later, Paul Heyman pitted Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales against TWF's newest signee, Razor Ramon in a Last Man Standing Match. Gonzales wasn't able to capitalize against Razor Ramon. Then Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales wanted to bury the hatchet against Paul Heyman, but Paul would ONLY Accept IF he beat Minuch, and IF Gonzales lost to Minush, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales would be banned from TWF. Gonzales fell short of his goal, and Munich beat Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales after receiving 3 German Bombs (Tombstone Piledrivers) in the match. * Dratsab (Oct 2007-Feb 2008): Dratsab appeared trying to be a part of the XGWL, but decided to Drop a bunch of Hate Speech, and Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales busted up Dratsab on Episdoe 12 of XGWL TV for being a racist. On the side, Dratsab makes slander videos about Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales. After Paid In FULL, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales put Dratsab in a 3 on 1 Handicap match to make Dratsab pay for continuous invasions. Gonzalesreme Tony made Dratsab's life miserable. Dratsab was annihilated by Gonzalesreme Tony in a Buried Alive Match. Dratsab was never seen in XGWL again. * ToeCutter (Oct 2007-Feb 2008): ToeCutter worked in the background to attack Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, then ToeCutter appeared in the foreground the same day that Dratsab was Buried Alive on Episode 17. Knowing that ToeCutter is a weak lil' bitch, Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales put ToeCutter in matches against Tim Rage, Galvin Gleigh & Sarah Warfield. The whole locker room hates ToeCutter, and want to tear him apart. *Kevin McMillan (Mar 2008-Dec 2008): With the Merger w/ XGWL & MIW to form XGW. Kevin McMillan screwed Gonzales out of his Ownership of XGW. Now, McMillan is trying to make Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's file a living hell & stacking the deck against Gonzales in XGW. After McMillan's Mystery opponent lost to Gonzales. McMillan was ofrced to leave XGW, and Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales was able to change it back to XGWL. *Bruno "Brutal" Battaglia (August 2007-April 2009): Bruno has been at odds with Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales since not qualifying to be a part of XGWL's 1st CPV: In Da House in August of 2007. Then when McMillan stole Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's ownership, Bruno sided with McMillan. After McMillan lost the ownership, Bruno was still beefing with Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales. At Thug Life 2009, the rivalry ended with Bruno winning a Last Man Standing *Andy Morales (August 2009-pres): The rivalry started when Tammy was attacked in a hotal lobby prior to Female Fury 2. It was later revealed that Andy was responsible for the attack. And on Charged Ep49, Andy challenge Gonzales to a match & Tony accepted. On Charged Ep50, Gonzales & Andy square off in that match. = Trivia = *Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales is a skilled gambler. He specializes in playing Blackjack & Texas Hold 'em. *Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales has a Degree in Electronics & has a Insurance license *Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's entrance theme, "Sick Vendetta" by Eva Trill, won the 2009 SMF Forum Award for Best Entrance Theme. Alfonzo Gonzales_s_09_entrance Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales's 09 CAW Entrance & Moves Category:XGWL Category:Legendary CAW Category:CAW Category:CAW Mainstream